Homiestars
I'm Homiestars, but call me Estella, bc ur my shooting star. I'm tired 24/7 and I procrastinate so much, ppl call me new years resolution because I never complete anything. Heck, I'm procrastinating right now by writing this driver page. Oh this is bad, I shouldn't have done this, Oh well. Personality I'm a nice person (at least I like to think I am) and I like making friends. I'm pretty chill, which explains why I'm so bad at returning texts. I blame the Californian inside me. It's totally harshin' my mellow, you know, dude? Gnarly. When I'm doing something, I don't like to be disturbed so I do get a little moody. Sometimes I say things I don't mean and react one way, but I do mean well. Don't be afraid to talk to me, though. I like making friends :) But if there are any signs of bullying on my posts or pages, I will not hesitate to block and ignore, because I've dealt with that type of stuff before so it doesn't faze me anymore. Also OCs!! Talk about them with me! Afterall, this is why we signed up for this wikia, right? c: It helps improve my ocs along with yours and I'd love for my little trash children to be friends with your lovely children ^^ Hobbies and Interests I love to draw and I've been doing it for a while. I draw everyday and strive to improve, and I'm proud at where I am today. I love looking at other peoples' drawings too since they inspire me so much, especially the pictures on this wikia :D People are so talented! And I enjoy seeing the creativity of it all! I also like costumes and sometimes cosplay, but I'm no professional, lol. I sew sometimes and I'm trying to improve my costumes as well >_> I hope to dress up as an Ever After High character one day! Their outfits are so intricate, rip me. EDM is my life! I'm not afraid to try new music too and I'm always looking for new recs too <3 Okay, yeah, I love emoticons, sue me. Appearance I stand about 5'4, and 5'5 on a good day. I have bleached blond hair that reaches my waist and brown eyes that seem to never be open because I love to sleep. I'm Vietnamese and Chinese but I'm always mistaken for other Asian ethnicities. It doesn't bother me, though, lol. I'm pale with a slight Californian tan and I like sporting cute dolly makeup. Shorts are my jam, along with t-shirts with my interests. I love combat boots to death along with Nike dunks. I always tell myself to buy cuter clothes, but I'm so poor lmao;;; Relationships Family they the bomb diggity Friends friends-- haha WHAT ARE THOSEEEEE Pet I have a very spazzy beta fish named Fins that gets excited whenever I wave my fingers around. Seriously, he needs to chill. But I find it cute either way cuz it means hes happy to see me. I think. My characters Royals *Percy Boots: Son of Puss in Boots *Romeo V. Cupid: Son of the Saucy Boy Rebels *Ryusei Arctic: Son of the Yuki Onna *Liu Wu Shouyang: Son of The Plum Blossom Princess Roybels *Lil E. Aster: Daughter of the Easter Bunny *Chester Sugar: Son of the Sugar Plum Fairy Neutrals *Harper Gold: Son of the Golden Harp *Bryce Frost: Daughter of Jack Frost I have a lot more characters but they're nOT DONE Gallery Percy Boots.png|Percy Boots Percyfair.png|Percy's Getting Fairest Percyhattastic.png|Percy's Hat-Tastic Tea Party Perdsgj copy.png|Percy being dumb Percy's_Dad.png|Percy with his dad, Puss In Boots. Perccat.png|Percy's cat form Percydate.png|Percy's Date Night Ryusei Arctic.png|Ryusei Arctic Percythrone.png|Percy's Thronecoming RomeoCupid.png|Romeo V. Cupid Category:Driver Category:Homiestars